Yugioh: Misuri and Yami
by Misuri Hitchako
Summary: Welcome Lavish readers! Misuri was an abused seventeen yearold,but that all vhanged when she mysteriously ended up in Domino city. She realizes that something is sparking between Atem and her and that she is slowly taking tea's place..and wat are these strange visions of acient egypt she keeps having? Find out! On Yugioh Misuri and Yami
1. Misuri arraives

I looked at the tv,my favorite show was on...and it hapened to be yugioh season zero. I sighed and played with my black yiing yang peice, if only I could be with Yami. I liked him so much I alwasy pretended that I was a part of the show, just for my etertainment. I heard the door open and my father came inside from the rain drunk as usual.

"Misuri," He called, " Where are ya, ya little whore," My father was a big man with a bald head but dont let that fool you, he was a dangerous man. He had a black beanie on today with his jeans and his t-shirt, he also had his steel toe boots on. I could hear them scuffing the floor.

I heard him stumble into the living room where I was sitting my tv show and he gave me an evil smile, " There you are," He said and then he grabbed me by the throat. I coughed under his grip and tried putting my hands inbetween his to sustain air flow.

" Father," I coughed, " your choking me"

" You deserve it you little slut, you didn't think that i would find out about that boy you have been spending tme with, huh. Well i'll teach you to disobey my direct orders ever again," He threw me into the wall where i made a body imprint into the drywall.

Which made him even more angry, " Look what you did you little cunt, you will pay for that," And he grabbed my by my red and black hai and pushed my face into a pillow. i flailed my arms trying to find the end of the pillow to pull it out from under-neath my after searching i realized that i wasn't on a pillow he was pushiong me into the seat of the couch. I kicked up my feet and succeded in hitting his most tender spot, which ended up in my face being freed for oxygen but also three punches to the face. I hit him again in the tender spot and he howled in pain from the second shot. Thats when I made my getaway, i ran from the house while he was on the floor and screaming for me to come back or else. i ran until I collapsed beside a shut down game arcade about twenty blocks from my house. I got up slowly and walked a bit farther until the adrenline was out of my system. I felt the pain and wooziness hit me about a block later. My nose was defintly broken my lip was split, an my eye was throbbing. I fell down and tried to stop my nosse from bleeding when i saw a black cat. Kinda like one of those acient egyptian black cats, but my vision was going in and out and i didnt even see the acient egyption eye glowing on it forehead. The rain was pouring and the streets were emptty, but i was passed out all alone except a black cat who was going to change my life forever.

I don't know how long i was out, only that it must of been a while because i woke up to the sound of the school bell. i opened my eyes to see branches nd a little bit of sunlight peeaking throught the branches. i looked over to where i thought i heard the bell, sure enough there was a school and kids of al shapes and sizes coming out of it. i tried to stand up but my neck and back was killing me. i reached up to feel my nose, yep, still broke. I sucked up what will power i had and set it back into placce, which brought tears to my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back, only letting a few fall. I got up from my little tree and walked over to the school in utter confusion, this wasn't Canferly High. So what school was it, i looked at its name, and believe me when i say i was completely shocked. It was Domino High ( if the high schools name is wrong...dont judge me, i haven't seen a yugioh episode in like forever) and boy did i know what high school this was. It was the famous Yugi Mouto's school that he went to with his friends. i looked at my current state, wow, my shirt was not that dirty and my shorts with tthe chain wasn't destroyed. I hoped that i wouldn't stick out too much among the blue and pink uniforms and snuck in with all of the students still piling out of the school. Kids were gossiping and snickering, pointing and staring at me, but i didnt care. I kept walking and then all of a sudden, ( wait for it...) I ran into a spikey haired kid who was maybe a few inches smaller than me. Yet, i knew exactly who it was ( it's cooming just wait,) he was Yugi Mouto. ( TADA! X D) Well, i didn't run it him persay, he actually came up to me and said these words.

" Hi there," He said. i looked down at him, he wasn't too short only maybe 4'9'', and smiled.

" Yu-, i mean Hello," I said cutting mysel off before saying his name like i knew him. i was seriously glad i only got to watch a few episodes of yugioh, this way if something were to happen, I would be able to let it fall out as planned, instead of ruining the plot. I sweat dropped after realizing i could've embarressed myself for staring.

" Are you new?" He asked. I saw some pity flash across his eyes, and i knew he seen the bruises and dried blood.

I nodded " Actually i'm new into town, This is Domino, right," I asked sweat dropping again.

" Yep," Yugi replied.

" Well, this really has pput me in a jam," i said, " I don't have anywhere to stay, or school, nothing," i thought of places, but all I could think of were places in California.

" Well i'm Yugi Mouto and these are my friends," I looked behing him to see Tea Triastan and Joey waving at me. I waved back shyley, Yugi continued," The one in the pink is Tea, the blonde is Joey and the brunette with the unicorn head is Tristan,"

" Hey! I don't have a unicorn head," Tristan raged at Yugi.

" Yes, i know but that is how others view you and its the only way to describe you," Yugi waved his pointer finger at Tristan innocently.

" ok so I am in Domino," I said to myself. Thats when i heard Joey speak up.

" Yea, dont like it hop on the next train to when we care-vilee," His brookyn accent is much stroonger than i remebeered. Tea hit him over the head with her bag and Joey anime fell on the ground.

" What the heell, Tea," Joey said coming up with anime banadges on his head.

" You need to learn to be nicer to the new people," She said crossing her arms and turning away. Then i realized that i haven't told them my name.

" I'm sorry i forgot, my name is misuri Hitchako," I said.

" Well if you need a place to stay Misuri you could always stay at my ggrandpa's. We have an extra room right next to mine, I'm almost positive he'll let ya use it," Yugi said to i smiled, i thought it was very nice of him to invite me over to stay in their house.

" Thanks Yugi," Said me, Yugi made a motion for me to follow their little group. Tea and Joey bickered most of the way but Yugi filled me in on the Do's and Don'ts of Domino. Apparently i'm not supposed to mess with the Kiabe corporatiion, and it would be wise to not play or duel anybody unless you have cards and know hw to play. I don't know how to play, so that one is a big one for me. I kinda realized that there are alot of don'ts than do's

" Most importantly, when we get to know you more, you get to be in on the secret of the puzzle," He said happily holding his rope up for me tosee. i wowed siletly and noticed that the puzzle was glowing. i began to wonder why it was glowing around me than all of a suddden i had to turn away from it. I began to feel very dizzy and eventually i passed out. instead of being black A memory from someone elses past took me.

FLASH!

HEHEHEHEHEH cliffy, I hope you guys enjoy this because i know that i will enjoy reading your reviews!

Yami: Yea review o she can get to the good stuff.

Bakura:And so i can come into the picure sooner

Tea: What is this! I heard some other chick is taking my place as the que-

Yami: Spiler alert .

Bakura: Relax Tea... you'll be fine...it's only a small change... ^.^


	2. Granpa's hospitality

Yami: Welcome Back!  
Yugi: Misuri doesn't own Yugioh or its charater, except Misuri.  
Yami: And on with the story!

Previously: FLASH!  
_Ancient Egyptian heiroglyphics surrounded me, I was sitting on a golden throne._

_"Your majesty," A man in a white cloak said._

_"Yes, Bakura," I said, " What is it?"_

_" Your husband sent me to tell you that he will be busy this afternoon," he replied bowing his head._

_" thank you," I replied to him then raised my hand calling to me my dark magician girl. She appeared to me with her black armor with pink tinges and green staff._

_" Yes, my mistress," She said, bowing her head._

_"Could you please get Mana for me please, I would like for her to keep me company," My dark magician girl nodded and disappeared. I noticed that Bakura was still there and waved my hand indicating that he could leave._

I woke up to Yugi and Joey gently shaking my shoulders, but Tea splashed water on my face.

I groaned, " What happened,"

" I'm not sure really," Yugi said, " One minute you were fine then the next you were on the floor,"

" Ground," Joey corrected, " And I was man enough to carry you all the way to the game shop,"

"I was going to do it," Tristan complained, " But you literally sho-,"

"Either way your at Yugi's grandpa's," Tea cutted in.

I put my hand on my forehead, and tried to sit up, but groaned as my back protested and laid back down. I put my hand on the soft pillow and assumed that i was on some sort of bed, then checked out my surroundings. an old man with a similar hairstyle to Yugi's was sitting at the far end of the room. ' That has to be Yugi's grandpa,' I thought, " Damnit what was his name,' I mentall kicked myself for not knowing these things.

" Hello," He said, walking up to, the bed, " My name is solomon Mouto, but you can call me grandpa. Everyone else does so don't worry," He said smiling. I smiled back the best i could with my split lip. I mentally kicked my self again, " They all must think i'm some homeless girl who got the shit kicked outa her. I must look like a holy hot fucking mess,' I thought to myself.

" You can stay here if you would like," Grandpa said to me, " It's not good for a girl like you to be on the streets,"

" Thank you," I said, " But I don't have any way to pay you back for your kindness,"

'"Oh don't worry about that right now," Grandpa said grinning, " You just need to sleep this one off, " His face went soft all of a sudden, " Misuri, when they brought you here I took the liberty to examine your injuries. You have a broken rib, along with a broken nose and severe cuts on your legs. Not to mention your black eye and that split lip. I am not a nosy wart so I'll leave that information as to how you got them to yourself, but I wanted to let you know that you are developing a fever,"

I felt my forehead again, that must be why i felt so hot, or was it i felt cold? i turned my attention back to Yugi and smiled weakly, " Thank you," I said and a sharp pain put me under. I woke up to bright sunlight in my eyes. ' Damn you sunlight,' I thought to myself, ' You always wke me up in the morning with burning retna's,' I lokked about the room, I was the only one here. The room was a ghostly white with green curtains that were so conviently pulled back to let the sun in. Two rocking chairs decorated the corners of the room and a dresser witha small tv on top finished the room. It painfully reminded me of when i was in the hospital for the broken wrist my father gave me. I cringed at the thought of my Father, his very name put shivers down my spine. Kirchicho. However, he always had his buddies call him Anubis. ( Don't make fun of the name... I made it up like the last period of the day... .) Did my father know i was gone? Did he even care? I pushed those thoughts and questions from my mind and sat up gingerly. I found that I could do so with no problem. I pulled the covers off of me and inched my way to the end of the bed with no issues as well. I set my feet on the hardwood and made my way to the built in bathroom to take a shower. I finished and went to the dresser hoping to find clothes. however, i found the ugliest monstrosity in the very first drawer. The girls pink uniform for Domino High. i shut the drawer and began to sift threw the other ones for less brighter clothes. i found navy blue tank top and some black jeans and slipped them on with no issues as well. Why was i having no pain? Did my nerve recepters give out from all of the beatinggs? I went to the bathrom agian to do my hair and my make up, which mind you everything that I had was either from Tea or from Joey. no Joey didn't wear makeup or girls clothes but he had a sister who let him give some of her clothes to me. As i was doing my make-up i noticed that i didn't have a mark on my face, not even a broken nose. i touched my reflection. CCCCCCCCCCCoullllllllllld it be that i have some sort of super human healinnnng ability? IIIII shook my head to get possible cobwebs out of my eyes and loked again, it was the same thing. i quickly finished my make-uppppppppppppp and got out of the bathroom with the creepy mirror and sought out another one. i found oone in the hallwayyyyyyyyyyy and looked at it as well, my reflectiooooooooooooon didn't change. Then I realized I was in the animme world wherrrrrrrrrrrrre you heal fairly fast. i went downstairs to the game shop and heard grandpa's greeting.

" Oh look who is awake," Hee annouced. Yugi and Tea came from around the corner and greeted me as well.

" Misuri your awaaaaaaaaaaaaake," Yugi said cheerfully. Tea only gave me a small wave.

" Yea, how long was out of it?"

" Only like two days," Tea said, the she winked, " Hey those clothes fit you perfectly,"

" Oh, yea, thank you," I said slightly blushing.

" No problem, hey, Yugi i have to go now," She asaid looking down at Yugi, " My mom wants to take me shopping to day so I'll see you around,"

" Ok, bye Tea," Yugi said.

" Bye Tea," Grandpaand i said in unisiooon. She gave us a twoooo fingered peice sign an winked the she left the game shop. i noticed that Yugi's puzzle was glowiiiiiiiiing and stepped away from it. it stopped glowing as sooon as i stepped away, as if in protest. i stepped back towards it and it glowed again.

" um, Misuri what are you doing?" Yugi ased me. Yugi's voice stratled me making me anime fall. i got up quickly and weat dropppppppppppped while sscrathing my head.

" Oh nothing," I said.

" Oh, well, listen," Yugi said, " There's someeething I wannnt to show you," He took me up stairs to whereeeeeeeeeee his roomwas at and closed and locked the door. As soon as the door was locked the puzzel glowed and sapn around changing yugi into yami.

" Hello, Misuri," Yami's deep voice was so sexy, I couldn't help but almost drool over it. ( SSSSSSSSSSSSSorrry Yaoi fans but his isn't a YugixYami, but Seto and Joey do get together...promise ^.-)

" Hello Ya-, I mean Helo," Yami heard my slip upppp and eyed my suspiciously .

" You know me?" He asked questionly.

'Craap!,' I thought to myself, " No actuall I have seen and heard of you before though," I said tryyyyyyyyyyyyying to act casual.

" Hm," He said, then the eye of Horus began to glow on his forehead.

'Damnit all, whats with the glowing!' i thought to myself. Yami's eyes were closed so I sat on the bed waiting or him to com e to.

YAMI"S POV:

_I was in the tomb of the pharoh again, Horus was leading me to where the millieium items were kept.I arraived at the statue to see an eighttttttttttttth item, another box, like mine was. The eye of Horus glowed on the box, then therrrre was a flash of light._

__I opened my eyes to see the box in my hands, but i knew that it wasn't for me.

Yami: Wooooooo! Another millinium item!  
Yugi: Oh boy... -.-'  
Misuri: Calm Down..jeez  
Tea: Why am i being so nice to the girl who's taking my pla-  
MMMMisuri: Because thats your part! .  
Yugi: Anyway- Please Review!  
Yami: Yea, Misuri worked hard on this one! ^.^  
Bakura: \^.^\ To the windows- /^.^/ to the walls.  
Marik: To the sweat roll down my-  
Yugi: PLEASE REVIEW!  
Yami: Bye! ^.^


	3. Love at first Sight? Millenium Twin

**Bakura:** Hello yugioh fans! Yami has a cold and Yugi has the flu.  
**Marik: **So we will be doing the opening credits today!  
**Tea: **What am I cho-  
**Marik: **Shut it Anzu! We're doing it!  
**Bakura: **Yea!**  
Tea: **Fine.  
**Bakura: **Misuri doesn't own yugioh or any f the characters.  
**Marik:** Except Misuri, Masuki and the Millienium Twin..which actually transorms into her-  
**Bakura: **Enjoy!

( Previously) I opened my eyes to see the box in my hands, but i knew it wasn't for me.

Misuri's POV:  
I watched as a golden box began to appear in Yami's hands with a gaping mouth. This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't in any of the episodes that I watched. I caught a glimpse of Yami's eyes opening and closed my mouth. I sat there innocently while he looked from the box to me.  
" This is for you," He said, handing it to me.  
I held back a small scoff of laughter while I took it from his hands. Yami came and sat beside me to watch as i opened the very mysterious box. I took a deep breath and tugged on the lid. It didn't open, i let out my breath and scratched my head. ' Well maybe it's not for me,' I thought to myself. Then I did the weirdest thing I have ever done. ' I wish I had a true friend like Yami to be with me always,' Then I opened the box. Inside a bright light blinded both of us and made us turn away. When the light was dulled down to a glow we looked back at the box's insides. (it mkes it sound like a person lol) Peices of what looked like that used to be a puzzle were inside. I scratched my head again, 'Puzzles? I hate puzzles,' I thought to myself. I picked up one of the peices and heard the strangest thing. A voice whispering something to me, but I couldn't make out what it said.

_Hello, _I heard it say. I shook my head to hopefullyget any cobwebs outa my hears and listened again, _ Hello.  
_

"How did you-," I started.

_No time, please put together the peices, _It said then the voice disappeared.

_"_How did I, what?" Yami asked in confusion.

I realized that I must have been the only one to hear the voice and sweat-dropped, " Oh nothing," I said quickly.

Yami looked at the puzzle peices " It's weird, they look just like the Millenium puzzle before Yugi put it together,"

I nodded in agreement, " It is really weird. not to mention that it makes absolutly no sense,"

"well what does, make sense to you," Yami asked.

" Not a whole lot," I answered truthfully, " So i guess I got to put this disaster together huh?,"

" Looks like it," Yami said and got up from his sitting place, " Misuri where do you come from,"

I anime fell off the bed because I was so not expecting that, " Well, I don't know if you would believe me even if i told you,"

" Try me," He said looking at me with those serious eyes that i loved so much.

I sighed and looked down at my feet, " Ok,"

**Epic Time Skip!**

Yami sat there a little dumbfounded at what I had just told him, " So your from a different Universe," He asked.

" Looks to be that way, honostly I used to watch a show called YuGiOh that had you, Tea, Yugi and everybody in it. I never really had time to watch it though, with my father and the way he was," I sat there with my hands in my lap. I hoped that he didn't think I was crazy and wanted me to stay instead of leave.

" Your father sounds to me like a fairly evil man," He said looking away. I looked at him with curiouosity(SP!), I wished I could see inside his head just once to see what he was thinking about.

" Yea, he always said that my mother was a harlot and left me with him and that he didn't want me in the first place; he was just too lazy to get rid of me. Because of me, he got welfare that allowed him to start drinking again. I was just his key for money," I said and looked away.

" I'm sorry," Yami said, his eyes were closed and he was thinking intently. I nodded at him to indicate I heard him, though he couldn't see because his eyes were closed.

" This must be very weird for you," I said.

He chuckled slightly, " Weird, my dear Misuri I am an almost 5000 year old pharoah living in the millenium puzzle, there is no weird for me," He looked at me softly, his crimson eyes sparkling, " Besides, I'm just glad that I know more about you,"

I blushed a bit, " Really," I asked, " why,"

" Well, from the first time that I met you, I felt something about you," He looked back his puzzle, " But I'm just not sure what it is,"

I blushed like a complete fool, " Well you know there is this crazy thing called love at first sight,"

" Love at first sight," He asked, " I have heard of it, but I just didn't think that it would be true,"

...,,,

**Marik: **HEY!

**Bakura: **her computer is dyin you fool...

**Tea:** So like review!

**Marik, bakura, Tea: **BYE!


	4. Love too Early Masuki

**Yugi: **sorry for the long period of time between stories she has been really busy

**Yami: **so if this story is short please hang in there she's trying

**Marik: **she doesnt own yugioh or any of the characters except misuri and the millienium twin.

**misuri pov: **

" Misuri?," Yami leaned in towards me.

" yes," i said. he leaned in closer and i felt my face go red.

" You have something on your face," I anime fell and wiped my face like a mad woman.

"Oh," I said. I walked back towards the gold box and picked up a couple of the pieces, "I wonder what this is supposed to be".

"I'm not sure," He said coming and standing beside me, " Maybe if you would put it together you would figure it out".  
I put two of the pieces together and watched them seal. I smirked a bit and continued putting together the pieces. 'Ha, I'm getting this quicker than Yugi did', I thought. I put the last piece together and honestly that's all i remember.

**Masuki's POV:**

I waited until my queen put the last piece in the puzzle and came out. Pharaoh looked amazed and angry at the same, which for me wasn't good. I bowed low before him, "My pharaoh," I said.

"Who are you," He replied to me.

"I am Masuki, guardian of the Millennium Twin and your personal protector. My pharaoh, there is much to discuss but very little time,"

" Go on," He said nodding his head.

" My pharaoh, i am here to tell you that your queen is in this world," I said.

"I know that Anzu is here".

" No my pharaoh, not anzu, however you must be the one to figure out who she is," I closed my eyes, " Before she disappeared she made me take an oath that i would not reveal who she is. She erased her own memory and sent herself to the future to protect you. she ended up somewhere she didn't intend though,"

" The other dimension,"

"Yes," I said rising, "She jumped too far and almost ruined her chances of returning until my spirit took over the body of a cat and used its energy to send her back. You are to help her regain her memory,"

" I will do it," He said his face determined.

" But you do not know who she is," I said.

" Actually i think i do,"

" i must go remember what i have said, and do not reveal to her who she is yet, she must regain her memories first," Then i disappeared.

**Yami's POV:**

****Yami watched Masuki disappear into the glowing eye necklace and Misuri return. She wobbled and fell to the floor unconscious. Yami went over to her and laid her head in his lap, ' my poor Misuri,' and he kissed her fore head.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Bakura: Your killing me here!**

**Marik: Whats up with all of the short stories**

**ME: Listen the only time i can type is at school, sorry if the time isn't exactly on my side...**

**Yami: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALL OF US: BYE!**


End file.
